A Fallen Star
by Charming Crescendo
Summary: Rainbow Dash is found as a human by some random Dutch dude. Originally posted on , contains slight Dutch language, rated t for swearing.
1. Findings

"Another one bites the dust." I said smiling as I shot another Marauder right in the head. Borderlands always was one of my favourite game series and even though I wasn't the best gamer in the world, I was still pretty good at it...

Of course, I missed almost every shot at close range, sucked horribly at sniping and died hundreds of times due to enemies moving away from me, I completed the missions every time and was extremely good at reading maps. Every time me and my housemate Chris played together, I always lead the way when we were driving.

I turned off my PS3, grabbed my ipad and walked outside. The weather was nice, surprisingly. Where i live, it always was either raining or really friggin cold. "Welcome to Holland." I said to myself. " Germany's bitch that nobody gives a damn about." I turned around and looked at the house of me and my housemate. The house where i lived for the past 13 years, and kept for myself after my parents moved away with my two younger brothers 1 year ago.  
A month later, Chris came living with me. We knew eachother from middle school and were best freinds since. He already finished school and worked as a security guard in a local shopping mall. Benefit of having a housemate, he can make a living when you're unemployed. I had earned some money by working as a rap battler in a club downtown, but other than that, pretty much all I do is play Borderlands and write MLP fanfics.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I am a brony.

When I told Chris, he was a little skeptical at first, but with a little persuasiveness and a lot of duct tape he started to like MLP too. He writes with me as my beta reader and is my co-host on my youtube channel called MCbronygames (does not exist IRL).

I broke my chain of thoughts and walked to a clearing in a forest nearby my house. Actually, it's not much of a clearing, but more of a field on the edge of a forest behind a house. I usually came here to write down ideas for fanfics. I sat down and turned on my ipad. A picture of a smiling, neon Pinkie greeted me. I typed in my password and the screen changed to a picture of zer0, the assasin from Borderlands 2. I opened notes (one of those apps that comes standard with every ipad) and began jolting down ideas.

I sat there writing for around half an hour when suddenly a bright white flash appeared in front of me. "HOLY SHIT!" I fell backwards, got up and ran away. I didn't came far, for it was only a few steps away when I heard the sound of someone moaning. "What the-" I turned around and walked to the source.

"Alright," I said to myself. "Don't make a sou-" I was about to finish my sentece when a Stinging Nettle, well, stung me in the leg. "OUCH! FUuuuu-"  
My scream of pain quickly turned into disbelief.

There, in a spot without Nettles, a girl was laying on the ground.

And you know what to do in situations like that... Panic!

"Oh, shit, shit, shit, leeft ze nog!" (_"Oh, shit, shit, shit, is she still alive!"_) I exclaimed in my mother language. For some strange reason, the girl didn't hear me, I guess she was K.O. that hard. "All right, I need to get her home." I picked her up, and for a girl my age, she was surprisingly light-weighted.

Scratch that, either I'm just weak or she was f cking heavy!

Getting her home was a pain in the ss. I placed her on the couch and got my cell phone (which I almost never use) out of my pocket, calling the only person I trusted in situations like this.

"Chris Mathers"

"Chris, met mij, Kom effe ik moet je wat laten zien!" (_"Chris, it's me, come here for a sec, i gotta show you something!"_)

"Gast, ik ben aan het werk, ik kan niet zomaar weggaan!" (_"Dude, I'm working, I can't just leave!"_)

"Kom op, het is belangrijk." (_"Come on it's important."_)

"O.K. ik kom, Ik ben over 20 minuten bij je." (_"All right, I'm coming, I'll be with you in 20 minutes."_)

"Goed (_"Good"_), oh, and by the way, English pleaes, ohterwhise the readers can't understand it!"

"Fine, break the fourth wall, will you, later man"

I put my cell phone away and took a good look at the girl, who was still unconscious on the couch. There were a few things that bothered me.

First of all, (and I REALLY didn't mind about that) was the fact that she was bare naked. I was no expert on womens figures, but she looked pretty athletic and by feeling her arm, i concluded that she was pretty strong as well.

She also had a tatoo of some sort in the shape of a lightning bolt on her hip, which reminded me of something but I coudn't put my finger on it, literally and figuratively (that's a word now) speaking.

But the weirdest, most remarkable thing about her was her hair, which was painted in all coulors of the rainbow.

"I've never seen anything like this before, who are you? Where do you come from? And most importantly, why does it feel like I know you from somwhere?" I asked myself. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"All right, Marshall, I'm home, what do you want me to see?"


	2. The Girl Who Would Be Dash

Marshall=19

Chris=20

Dash=19

Chris' eyes were filled with utter shock and amazement. "D-d-dude, let me get this straight, you were off writing by that field, then a white flash appeared out of f cking nowhere, and after that you found a weird girl almost right in front of you?"

I shrugged, "I know it's hard to believe, but that's pretty much the story."

"How much have you been drinking man?"

"I wasn't drinking, this is all true, the evidence is right in front of your face."

"Yeah, sure, you were probably gone clubbing, got drunk as f ck and took the first girl you saw home again. Did you use a condom this time?"

"Wha- you think I- you sick-"

"Well anyway, white flash or not, we still have an unconscious girl on our couch, and it looks like she's breathing, so nothing is wrong, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess." I looked back at her."But there's something strange about her, I just can't put my finger on it."

"What's wrong?"

"Look closer."

Chris and I leaned over to her head. "Well, first of all, she has this weird colored hair."

"Yeah, so, she could have just, you know, dyed her hair!"

"No, that isn't so. Come on, you know one or two things about dying your hair, don't you?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Hair dye wears off after a long period of time."

"Exactly, and this doesn't look brought up recently. I've checked the top of her head and there's no sign of an original hair colour coming back. Furthermore, why would you dye your pubic hair? It's not like somebody will notice that. And on top of that, it hurts like hell when you're a girl. And there's also this."

I turned my attention to her hip, the weird tattoo still there. I never took a good look at it, but now that we both examined it at the same time, the strange marking seemed oddly reminicent of something.

"Hmmmm, a cloud with a three-coloured lightning bolt coming out of it, where have I seen that before?" Chris thought out loud, with a lot of sarcasm added to his voice. "Well." he said, "I can conclude one thing out of all this."

"And that is?"

"Marshall S Shadee, you are a friggin' idiot!"

"Sorry, what, how am I an idiot?"  
Chris facepalmed. "You didn't recognize anything about her, the hair, the tattoo, she lookes like Dash, for god's sake!"

"Wait, you mean Rainbow Dash?"

"No, I mean that other girl named Dash with rainbow-colored hair and a tatoo on her ass! Of course I mean Rainbow, moron! She looks like a character from probably the best cartoon ever, and you didn't notice!" he facepalmed again, then sat down on a nearby chair. "Ugh, all this raging made me thirsty, make yourself usefull and grab a beer for me would you?"

I nodded and made my way to the garage. _"How could I not have noticed?"_ I thought to myself. _"Haircolour, cutie mark, she looks just like her, but humanized!"_ After slamming my head against a wall once, I returned my way to the garage.

As soon as I opend the door of said garage, I heard a deafening scream, followed by the sounds of people fighting in the living room. I rushed back and saw a knocked-out Chris lying on the floor. When I looked back up, my face was kissed...

...by a fist.

Pain surging trough my body, I took a few steps back and looked around the room. The rainbow-haired girl had finally woken up, supporting herself on the side of the couch and the coffee table, her rose-colored eyes filled with anger.

"Who are you, where am I, and what the hay are you?"

She moved over to me, ready to punch me in the face again. Her steps were clumsy, and she couldn't walk two steps without stumbling. Panicking and not thinking straigt, I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

Her jaw almost fell literally trough the floor, she was that amazed. "You don't know ME?"

"Ehh, no. As far as I can remember, I don't know any weird girls who dye their hair in rainbow colours."

"How could you not know me? Have you lived under a rock or something, I'm Rainbow Dash for pony's sake!"

"Ok, that explains the weird hair colour and- wait, who did you say you were?"

The girl facepalmed (face-fisted?), slightly losing her balance. "Rainbow Dash, idiot! Best flier in all of Equestria, how can you not know me?"  
I now was officially confused. "Y-you can't be Rainbow Dash, you don't have

wings."

"I do have-" the girl yelled before stroking her back with her fist. "Wings..." She ran her hands frantically over her back. " Where are they?" she shouted, she stopped looked at her still balled-up fist and flexed her fingers before her face. She examined her body, and all I could do was just stare at her like an idiot.

_"What the hell is she doing, she's acting like she's never seen a human body before."_ Then, at that moment, everything was clear to me. The white flash, the reason that she looked like a the human version of Dashie, and her strange behaviour.

"Y-ou are-" I was interrupted by another fist in my face. I wanted to fight back, but before I could do a single thing, "Dash" tackled me and began to stomp me in, probably every single place I could feel pain.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. ME. AND. WHERE. THE. BUCK. ARE. MY. WINGS!" She cried furiously between punches. I cashed a few hits, but retalitated. I grabbed her arms and used my knees to push her off of me.

"Hey, hey, easy. Calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down?" she screamed. "What would you do if when you woke up you have turned into some weird monster who kidnaps and rapes innocent ponies?"

"Whoa, we don't rape ponies!"

"Yeah, tell that to him!" she pointed to the still unconscious Chris. "He's the one who was touching me when I woke up!"

I groaned. "Chris, you f ckface." I mumbled. Then I noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. "Must have fallen out her hand when she was inspecting her body." I picked it up, took the red ribbon off of it, rolled it open, and began reading the paper.

_My dearest Rainbow Dash_

_First and foremost, I must apologize for interrupting your slumber, but this is a matter of great importance._

_A few weeks ago, I recieved word of an uncharted tundra in north-west Equestria. The explorers which discoverd said tundra brougt back an ancient stone tablet inscribed with old Equestrian writing which they found in ruins of an old castle._

_By translating these runes, I have become aware of the existence of humans. Humans are tall, intelligent creatures who live in an alternate universe. Due to lack of information about this peculiar species, I've decided to send you to their world to gather information about their race. _

_Normally, I would sent Twilight Sparkle on missions like this, however, due to her recent coronation, I asked Luna to fully train her for the day I die and she has to take over the kingdom (not that I don't trust Luna, but I don't), and given your craving for adventure and your undying loyalty, I've decided that you're the perfect substitude for Twilight in this mission._

_Now, here are some things that you might want to know:_

_1) Humans (as you might have already noticed) are fur-less. Therefore and also for the sake of privacy, it is essential to wear clothes. I unfortunately didn't have a hold of a set of human clothes, so it is top priority that you get some._

_2) I have the feeling that some humans know us somehow. But I think this is just a feeling._

_3) I have given you a new, human identity. I have done this because otherwise, you would stand out too much. Names like ours are not used by humans, and because it's an alternate universe, Equestria does not exist. Because of this, I couldn't send you to this place without the help of Discord. However, he fled after teleporting you to this world, so you're trapped here for an unknown time._

_4) The weather isn't controlled by anypony, and no one controls the sun and the moon, so humans don't have to do things like clean up winter._

_On that note, I've assigned you with this mission, and I expect a letter every seven days_

_You will soon know more about this place then even I do._

_Princess Celestia._

_P.S. Don't let any human read this letter, or else your cover will be blown._

I rolled the letter back up. Meanwhile, Dash was examining her body in such a way that I probably have give this fanfic a mature rating if I go into any further detail about it. She noticed the letter in my hand, and stopped abrubtly.

"What's that?" she asked.

I smiled nervously. "You dropped it." I gave her the letter. She read it rather quickly and stared awkwardly at me when she was done.

"You-you're a human?"

"Yes." I replied uneasy.

"The thing Lyra is so obsessed with?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Because I don't believe you."

"Why don't you believe me, you're own princess send you here." And the next sentece was one I never imagined hearing in my entire life.

"Humans are extinct"


	3. IMPORTANT!

So, SOPA isn't a threat anymore, which should mean I'll delete this post, right.

NO! This "chapter" still has important info, so please read further.

1. I didn't want to make a separate chapter nor PM all the reviewers for this message, so I did it this way. I'm sorry if you were dissapointed about this not being an actual chapter. I recieved a PM from writer who I like to keep anonynous which said I should copy-paste this message in all my stories. I guess I took it to seriously, sorry.

2. As for updates, unfortunately school has started in my country a few weeks ago and I can almost never find spare time to write, so I apologize if the updating goes kinda slow. The stories WILL be updated tough, mark my words.

So, that's all. Can you guys ever forgive me? :-(

And, with that I'll sign this with my ending catchphrase which I'll probably be told to never use again.

CC out!

Ps, all the painful grammar (if there are any) mistakes are to blame on me typing on an Ipad.


End file.
